Happenings
by bite-meee
Summary: set directly before 19 years later, carrying on the story straight after Voldemort is defeated. This fanfiction is mainly made up of romance, jealousy and friendship... enjoy!  lemons!
1. Chapter 1

_(Last few sentences before the chapter ends) ;"Are you sure?" said Ron. There was the faintest trace of longing in his voice as he looked at the Elder Wand._

"_I think Harry's right," said Hermione quietly._

"_That wand's more trouble than it's worth," said Harry. "And quite honestly," he turned away from the painted portraits, thinking no only of the four-poster bed lying waiting for him in Gryffindor Tower, and wondering whether Kreacher might bring him a Sandwich up there, "I've had enough trouble for a lifetime."_

Ron and Hermione laughed in admiration. He was dirty, smelly, tired and most likely, able to actually eat a horse right now, but yet he was still able to crack a few jokes.

"Right, I'm off to bed, see you in the morning," he exclaimed suddenly. His eyes were full of permanent relief, and he almost looked as though he was standing a lot straighter. Like a great weight had been lifted of his aching, sore back.

Hermione hugged him gently. "Have a good sleep," she whispered.

Harry turned to look at his two best friends, and smiled. He genuinely loved them for everything they had done. For risking their lives, for putting their families in jeopardy, for actually revising spells over the summer holidays so they had a few up their sleeves while they were with him. A tear slipped down his swollen cheek. "You two are very awesome people, you know that don't you?" he stated.

"Of course we do," Ron winked.

And with that, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the Gryffindor common rooms for their first proper sleep in years.

Hermione woke with a start.

She was lying next to Ron on his creaky wooden bed, his gorgeously toned arms snaked around her entire torso. Her sudden movement caused him to crack open an eye lid.

"What is it, Mione?" he croaked, rubbing her arm softly with his forefinger.

"Um, I don't know…" she trailed off, lying back down and turning on her side to face him. The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile of their own accord. "How did I get here exactly?"

"Well, we were in the common room talking, just us two," he paused to reach up and stroke a piece of stray hair out of her face.

"Yeah, I remember that bit." She blushed at the memory.

"And then I leaned in to kiss you," he trailed off, as his face moved a little closer to hers. "And you kissed me back." His face was now so close that she could feel his sweet gingery breath on her face, their foreheads almost pressed together. "And then you fell asleep with your tongue in my mouth. Muppet!" he winked, laughing.

Hermione turned an even brighter shade of maroon and smiled sheepishly. "Oh my gosh," she exclaimed, covering her face with her swollen hands. "For goodness sake…"

"It's alright," he soothed, gently moving her hand away from her face and pecking her on the nose, "I carried you up the stairs and tucked you into bed, then accidentally fell asleep myself," he laughed, "I swear, I wasn't being a pedo or anything by cuddling up to you while you were knocked out asleep, I just sort of did subconsciously while I was asleep." His ears were starting to become the same shade as Hermione's cheeks.

"I really don't mind," she replied, giggling uncontrollably, feeling a complete tit.

He moved to lie on his back and stared intently at the stone ceiling.

"So, is this real then?" his voice almost a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want this to become official? Us, together I mean," his voice became weak and broke on certain words.

"Ron, I've wanted that since second year."

He turned back to her and rested his head against hers, kissing her gently on her slightly parted lips.

Their mouths moved in perfect harmony, tongues requesting entrance almost at the exact same time. Her hands tangled themselves into his soft orange hair, as his moved lightly over her body, careful not to accidentally seem disrespectful. One moved it's way to the small of her back, pulling her closer against him. She moaned quietly into his mouth as he did so, arching her back, pushing against his perfectly sculpted, rock hard chest muscles. The other of his hands delicately smoothed it's way down her petit little waist, over her hips, down her thighs, until it reached her leg. He then curved his fingers around it and hooked around his waist, causing his arousal to brush against her opening. He felt her wetness against him.

All of a sudden his semi turned into a full hard-on. He knew, right then and there, that if he was to go even a bit further now, he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

He froze against her body.

Hermione, obviously confused by his sudden change of mood, pulled away, her eyebrows yanking together to form a tight frown.

"What's wrong, have I done something?" she asked. Her breath was so ragged that she was surprised Ron understood her.

"No, you're perfect. That why I- just- need to…" he untangled himself slowly and got up.

Her face was hurt, there was no mistaking that, but there also seemed to be large traces of betrayal and anger. Anger mainly with herself.

She sat up and stared at his tall figure, taking in his odd stance. His legs seemed to cross over at the knees, as though he was trying desperately not to pee his pants.

"I'm sorry," he seemed rather sincere. "It's just that, I'm afraid that if we go on any longer, I'm not going to be able to control myself, and-"

"Don't be so silly, of course you can control yourself, we've still got our clothes on, you muppet," she giggled, extremely surprised and shocked as to where this confident attitude had suddenly originated from.

"Look, you don't understand. I've been wanting to kiss you, to hold you, for quite a few years if I'm honest, and now that I am, all these desires that I've had for you, have all, like, surfaced at once I guess. Do you get what I'm ranting on about?" he pleaded.

"I know exactly what you mean," she responded, winking in his direction.

"Well, don't push me then, if you know what's good for you," he returned a cheeky wink, and sat at the end of the bed.

Hermione shuffled over and sat herself next to him. "Is that a threat?" she whispered in his ear, as seductively as she could.

_**Wonder what'll happen next..? ;)**_

_**Right, I was sitting down while writing this chapter, wondering what could happen as the story progressed. I came up with a few ideas, but none of them seemed very interesting to be quite honest. So, could a couple of you very awesome readers possibly send me a few ideas? I'll mention you in the next chapter if you do(:**_

_**And I'd be very, very grateful(: thankss xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

And out of the blue, fat glistening tears started to make their way down Ron's swollen cheeks, landing on the mangled bed covers with a thud.

Hermione gasped. "Ron," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

And all of a sudden, his arms were around her, face buried deep into her shoulder, sobbing like their was no tomorrow.

Hermione knew exactly what it was that had him torn up like this, but didn't have the strength to put into words. She guessed that after their long sleep last night, what had happened to Ron's brother had just finally sunk in.

Her heart ached, wishing desperately that there was something that she could do to stop his pain.

She rubbed gentle circles on his back, and nuzzled her face into his dust-filled, fiery orange locks. "I'm so sorry," she whispered softly.

He hiccupped, picking his face back up and pressing it against hers. "Don't be sorry," he said, "I know, it's going to be hard, but having you here, with me, just makes my heart sing. And, truthfully, I don't even care that I sound like a complete soppy muppet right now, because it's the truth…" his voice faded off at the end.

Hermione succumbed to tears, "oh Ron, that is actually the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And, not at _all _soppy, might I add," she managed through tear-filled sobs. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied.

All of a sudden, a loud crack sounded from the corner of the creaky wooden bed. They both almost jumped out of their skins, causing them to bump heads as they moved.

"Bloody hell!" Ron half-yelled at the small little house-elf sitting at his feet. "Could have given us some warning, knocked or something!"

"Ssh Ronald, she's trying to say something," Hermione exclaimed.

The dainty little house-elf, carefully got to her feet, trembling like chainsaw. "Mist-mister Harry P-Potter requests your assis-sistance, m-miss. I'm-immediately, if that's alright?" she asked in a shaky, uneasy voice.

"Yes, of course. What's the problem, has he been hurt?" Hermione was almost frantic.

"How about we just get there," said Ron sternly, clearly anxious as to what was going on. "He in the common room?"

The little elf nodded slightly.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and ran down the stairs at full speed, almost tripping over his own feet on the way down.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione screamed in unison once they glanced George's deranged expression.

George's wand was digging into Harry's chest, hard enough to cut through skin.

"It's your fault!" screamed George at the top of his damaged lungs, "it's your fucking fault my brother is dead!"

"I'm sorry," Harry screamed back, "I tried my hardest for this not to happen, I gave myself to Vold-"

"I DON'T CARE!" his eyes were blazing, burning holes into Harry's skull. "I don't care, you should have done it sooner, he would still be here if you had done it sooner…" he paused, the psycho mask he war drooping slightly. "He would still be here, you should have gone sooner! You should be DEAD!" he cried.

Ron's hand moved like lightning, yanking the wand out of his pocket and holding it in position.

"IMMOBULUS!" Ron half-screamed.

And George froze.

Harry slowly moved to the other side of the sofa, and placed his sore bottom on the damaged stone fireplace step.

He looked up at Ron, tears falling rapidly. "Sorry…" he repeated over and over.

Ron ignored him, not out of spite, but so that he could concentrate on getting George up on to the couch furthest away from this frail, vulnerable version of Harry Potter.

Ron and Hermione unfroze George, and attempted to drag him up the stairs and tuck him into his four poster bed.

Suddenly, the portrait door swung open, and in pored the rest of the heart-broken Weasleys, all of them- apart from Ginny who ran straight over to Harry, who was now sobbing himself silly- took the alive half of the Weasley twins, and carried out of the common room. They were probably intending on taking him back to the Burrow, but Harry suspected that they probably wouldn't get that far before George turned on them again.

Hermione and Ron then walked back over to Harry.

"Harry, it wasn't your fault at all, you did everything you could, and more," Hermione explained in a soothing voice. "Harry, you have to believe me."

"She's right mate," agreed Ron, who subconsciously draped his arm over Hermione's shoulder, as if doing it was as natural as breathing.

Harry hiccupped, and found himself looking up at their sympathetic, smiling faces.

Harry smiled back, although it didn't reach his eyes. He then took Ginny's hand. "Ginny, you don't have to be here if you don't want to, your family might want you with them and George…"

"They actually asked me to come and take you back to Grimald place, make sure you're okay and stuff. They really don't blame you at all Harry. George doesn't either really, he blames himself actually, for not being there and saving him himself." A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about the suffering her big brother must be going through, and how his usual comforter, Fred, would never be seen again.

"Right, let's go then," Harry said suddenly, helping his Ginny up from the cold stone she was balanced on.

Harry smiled at his two best friends. "I'll see you two next term," he winked.

And with that, he set off to his new home, of which he was hoping to eventually share with his gorgeous redhead, Ginny.

Ron took Hermione's hand and led out in to the court yard.

"Come and visit me during the holidays?" he asked, slightly embarrassed.

She kissed him softly. "If I have the time…" she smiled, attempting to flirt with Ron for the first time.

And failing dismally of course.

They laughed together at her own stupidity, and eventually disapperated to their homes.

_**Authors note; Next chapter will actually start getting into the actual story properly as the three return to Hogwarts for their final year, involving Malfoy, Luna and Neville a lot more as well(:**_

_** Also, thankyou to**_ .x _**for the general idea for this chapter(: xx**_


End file.
